Hot freezing holidays
by Orihara Izaya-sama
Summary: Izaya is one hell of a lucky man. Winning a five day long stay at a ski center in the north of Japan sounds like a great opportunity to spend some time with his lover without prying eyes of the public in 'Bukuro. Shizuo is up for a holiday too, so the winter adventure full of fun and passionate nights can begin Shizaya. Established relationship. Smut.
1. Luck and excitement

_Author's note: Hey, our lovely readers! I bet you thought we two are too busy being lovey-dovey with each other (and you weren't that far from the truth in this matter, hehe~) and we forgot all about you, but that's not true! We bring you fresh, yummy, winter story full of fluff and smut *grins* We played this rp last year around Valentine's and since the day of all lovers is just behind the corner, we decided to turn this roleplay into fic and share it with you. I hope you'll enjoy~ Love &amp; kisses, Izaya-sama._

_A/N : This is Shizuo. Enjoy the fic, we had fun roleplaying it. I hope the fluffiness will warm your heart!_

**_P.S. Chronological order will be soon fixed. Second chapter is in normal order already._**

* * *

_**___**Title:** ___**___Hot freezing holidays___**___  
**Rating:** ___**___M (for later chapters)___**___  
**Pairings:**___**___ Shizuo x Izaya___**___  
**Disclaimer:** ___**___We don't own Durarara! or any of its characters. But we would love to!____

* * *

One evening, when he was checking his email like usually, Izaya raised his brows in surprise upon reading one particular message. He would dismiss it like one of the annoying spams, but he wouldn't be a good information broker if he didn't check the correctness of this peculiar message, since all in all it seemed pretty legit. He picked his phone and called to the company just to find out that he really won a five days long stay for two in the ski resort in north of the country.

Chuckling like a madman while spinning in his swivel chair for a moment, he mused how lucky he was once again. "Hmm~ I wonder if he'll like the idea..." He pondered once the short moment of joy passed. He took his phone once again, dialing a number of his beloved monster. "Hey, Shizu-chan~" He chirped as soon as the call was connected. "You mentioned you have one week long holidays starting from tomorrow, do I remember it correctly?"

Shizuo has just finished eating and was just in the middle of washing the dishes before he felt his phone's ringtone blaring and vibrating in his pocket. "Shit..." Since his hands were still wet he had a frantic time in drying them, stumbling in the process as he's forced to postpone doing the dishes. "What is it now?" He growled after he just wiped his hand as he fished for the phone, looking at the caller ID he immediately felt a lot better. But just when he answered it, he didn't have time to react as Izaya quickly asked him a question. "Hahh? Wait, what?"

"Do you speak English? Ty govoris po ruski?" The raven snickered into the microphone, mocking Shizuo with foreign languages. "I'm speaking Japanese, Shizu-chan~ Did you stop to understand your own language? It was a simple question. Do you have time next five days? No work, no special plans?" Taking a deep breath Izaya slowly asked again, spinning in his chair while his enthusiasm was slowly subsiding.

The blonde squinted his eyes as he held his phone with his other hand and walked out of his kitchen, plopping down on the sofa in his apartment. "Yeah, I get that.. It's just that you asked me so suddenly." He chuckled and tilted his head back, kicking his feet to and fro. "I guess I have the whole week free. Nothing happening at all, Kasuka's been a little busy lately. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm~" Izaya purred satisfied with the answer, wide smile creeping on his lips once again. "Would you honour me with your presence and accompany me to a glorious snowy paradise to spend the entire holidays with me skiing and relaxing?" Informant trailed a nail across his thigh, a little nervously waiting for the answer. "All inclusive, you don't really need anything beside some clothes..." He added, thinking aloud.

Shizuo listened as his lover talk carefully, his mouth gradually agape. "Wait, hold on. Hold on, flea." He waved his hand in the air hastily even though he couldn't see him on the other line. "I'd love to go anywhere with you, really. This sounds really fun and all but I don't want to be a burden for you.." He sighed, crossing and uncrossing his legs. "When do you wanna go?"

"If you would be a burden, I wouldn't ask you to come with me." Izaya stated with a sigh, but then smirked and continue in teasing tone. "Or maybe you would be happier if I asked someone else to go with me on this romantic trip, Shizu-chan? I don't believe so~" He snickered. "Look, I'm not paying for it, miraculously I won it from a phone company, since they drew one of my phone numbers. Lucky, ne?" He explained patiently in merry tone, swinging his legs in the air. "We're leaving tomorrow, wanna meet at the train station?"

Shizuo got up and nearly punched a hole in the wall as Izaya mentioned that he might bring someone else with him, little crumbles of cement falling to the ground. "Fine, I'm going with you. And whoa, luck's always on your side, considering that you won this trip. How can you be so sure that it wasn't some sort of scam or something?" The bodyguard teased back. "Ya know, not a lot of people like you.." He went to his room, inspecting his closet. "Yeah, I'll pack and we meet at the train station. Just for 5 days?"

"I'm the best info-broker far and wide, Shizu-chan, I wouldn't fall for such a simple trick." Izaya clicked his tongue at the other. He wondered what was the noise he heard through phone, but decided it's better not to ask. "Yeah, 5 days. Take some warm clothes, I checked the weather and it's pretty cold up there. A lot of snow too." He hummed, gazing at the screen of his computer.

"I think I have a few jackets stored at home.." Shizuo rummaged through his closet, looking for old sweaters and jackets he used to wear in his high school days at home. "This could be fun, you and me. Nice getaway from the city. All these gang attacks annoy me alot." Blonde frowned, thinking about the busy city life and he pulled out some warm clothes and laid them on his bed. "What time tomorrow?"

"Maybe the cold weather will cool your hot temper a little~" Izaya snickered and stood up from his workplace, heading to his bedroom. "We should go early, the journey takes 6 hours by shinkansen and I would like to check the place before it'll be dark outside." Raven rambled excited and opened the door of his closet, staring inside. "So...8:00 is okay for you?"

"Yeah, I'll be there at 8. This could be fun." Shizuo smiled through the phone as he pulled out a nice bag. Resting his phone on his shoulder, he used both of his hands to fold the clothes and place them in the bag. "You know, I have a feeling you're gonna throw snowballs at me or something when we're there." He chuckled as he packed some socks too.

"Whoa!" Info broker theatrically gasped. "Seems like you can read my mind through the phone, Shizu-chan~ Better to end the call before you'll see more of my plans with you." Izaya chuckled too while checking his clothes with a critical look and after a moment he decided to go out and buy few things. "I'll see you in the morning, okay? Don't forget your luggage~"

"Just getting this straight ; if you ever decide to throw a snowball at me, I'll throw an even bigger one at you." Blonde jested playfully as he finished the rest of his packing, zipping up his luggage bag. "Yeah, see you tomorrow..." Shizuo collpased on his bed, trailing his eyes off to the ceiling before adding an extra: "Damn, wish you were here so I can hold you. See you first thing in the morning, flea." He ended the call and threw his phone on his bed, next to him.

"I wonder if he'll think the same after five full days spent with me~" Izaya mischievously snickered once he closed his phone after biding farewell to his lover. He ran down the stairs, grabbed his wallet and jacket and went clothes hunting into the nearest department store, skipping cheerfully down the street. After few hours of shopping, he returned home satisfied and tired. He packed all of the clothes into his sport bag, took a hot shower and went straight to bed, looking forward the next day.

xxxXXXxxx

"Hmmn.." Shizuo's 7 am alarm was the first thing that woke him up that day. After minutes of mindlessly staring at his ceiling fan spinning, he got up the bed groggily and dragged his luggage by the front door, before taking a hot shower in the bathroom. As he finished his shower, he put on his regular outfit, which consisted off a red jacket and jeans.

Half an hour before the meeting, Izaya stood prepared in his hallway and checked all the things one more time, reassuring himself that everything is in place. "Yosh, we can go~" He grinned and put his travel bag over his shoulder, the luggage surprisingly light despite the amount of clothes inside. The newest high quality materials really are a good choice when one wants to stay warm and not look like an onion. The price of the clothing didn't bother the young informant at all. He locked the door behind himself and as he walked to the elevator, he pulled out a phone out of the pocket of his new white fur-trimmed jacket. "I better check whether Shizu-chan haven't overslept..." He dialed the number and waited for blonde to answer as he walked out of the building.

Shizuo felt like everything was in place and ready, so after fixing his hair one last time, he took his wallet and keys before sending a message to Celty to let her know that he's not gonna make it to have a regular, routinely chat with her. His phone rang just as he was about to close his door while carrying the duffel bag. Quickly locking the door, he put the keys in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, answering it. "Hello?"

"Morning, Shizu-chan~ I hope you aren't still in your bed." Even when blonde couldn't see the smile on Izaya's lips, it was clearly audible in his tone. "I'm on my way to subway, I'll be on train station just on time. How about you?"

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in a bit." Shizuo sighed through the phone and walked into the streets, just on the way to the station that they were supposed to meet. And since he wasn't in his bartender outfit everybody wasn't really steering clear from him or stare at him like a deer in headlights. "What are you wearing?" He asked curiously, nearing his destination.

"Good." Izaya's smile became even wider, just as he made a turn to the right and the entrance to the subway appeared on the end of the street. "Eh~? Why so curious, Shizu-chan?" Informant chuckled amused by the sudden question. "You're afraid that you won't recognize me without my usual outfit? Ara, ara~ I'm not telling you, I'm curious whether you'll find me like this or not." He smirked and glanced down at his fluffy white coat and gray jeans, his black hair hidden under white cap with soft blue winter motives.

Shizuo arrived at the train station, where a massive crowd gathered over at one end of the train to get in. "Tsk, I can smell you from miles away, flea. Who can even forget your scent? Let's see if you can recognize _me_ too, cuz I ain't wearing the uniform." He smirked and scanned his eyes over the group of people in the station, and followed his guts as he made way through them, looking around to find familiar dark hair or furry jacket.

"We'll see who will find who, Shizu-chan~ I'm there in a minute, now I have to go." Izaya ended the call as he entered the train and after a short ride he arrived to the station, where two of them should meet. He went to the main hall and looked around, looking for a tall blonde in the sea of short black-haired Japanese. As he noticed a mop of blonde hair, he smirked and made his way through the crowd, approaching Shizuo from behind, so the blonde wouldn't see him. Then he pulled out a magazine about the ski resort and pretended to read it, while glancing at his partner over the page, fighting away the urge to laugh.

Shizuo hid his phone back in his pocket and walked around the station, waiting patiently for people to come and go so that Izaya will eventually show up in between them. "Where are you.." He sighed and began to stand in one place, as a sea of busy people brushed past him, too preoccupied with things happening in their life. Deeming that it was better to go to the side to make way, he turned around but noticed the fluffy fur on the white jacket, so he walked past Izaya and snatched the magazine from his hands. "Found you after all."

"Ara, ara~" Informant chuckled when he couldn't hold the laugh anymore, looking at his companion with impish sparks in his eyes. "But it took you a minute, ne, Shizu-chan~? Seems like your nose isn't what it used to be." He lifted his hand and tapped the tip of the said part of Shizuo's body playfully. "Nice jacket by the way." He complimented the piece of clothing, appreciating how good the red looked at his lover. "Prepared to go?"

"Thanks, I bought it when I was still in highschool. It was cheap but I still like it." Blonde wiped his nose. "Hey, my nose's still good. Maybe I'm just so used to sniffing your body's scent every night that I don't register it no more. And yeah, I'm prepared~" Shizuo smirked, grabbed Izaya's hand and walked through the crowd at the trains. He didn't seem to give a shit if people were staring at them like they were oddballs. "Want me to carry your bag for you, Izaya?"

"In highschool? It was like...couple of years ago?" Izaya blinked as he stared at the jacket and back at Shizuo's face, following him on the way to the bullet train, not minding his surroundings at all either. "You seriously need to go shopping with me sometimes, Shizu-chan." He made a mental note to take the other to some shop immediately after they come back from the trip and then looked at Shizuo a little offended. "Thanks, but I'm not a girl, Shizu-chan. Want me to carry _your_ bag?" Smaller man retorted with a smirk, when the coming train caught his attention. "Ah, that's our train." He pointed at it.

"There's no need to go shopping for clothes if I wasn't gonna use them. The clothes Kasuka gave me was pretty enough." Shizuo gave a cool, short answer and shrugged, heading towards their train. "Hey, relax~ I was just asking if you need help, it's called being polite. I won't treat you like a girl." Tall blonde shot an apologetic smile, resisting the urge to kiss the other to make up for it. "Let's go~" He leaded Izaya inside the train after squeezing through people and as he stepped in, he let go off raven's hand to put away his luggage, before choosing a seat in the train just next to a window.

Izaya forgot about the incident with luggage as soon as he bordered on, following Shizuo to free seats. He threw his bag up on the shelf above his seat. "Are you excited, Shizu-chan~?" He looked at the asked man, obviously excited like a little kid, just after he took place opposite of his lover. "I hope we'll have a lot of fun~" He rocked happily back and forth in his seat, glancing between blonde and the window.

"Of course I'm excited. We're leaving from all of...this." Shizuo pointed outside, referring to the hectic routine of the city and leaned in the back of his chair in glee. "I hope you have alot of fun too. I don't wanna see you working something on your laptop, the whole point of this get-away is to relax. Deal?" He stared at informant wearily. "I want all your attention." He remembered that he still was holding the rolled up magazine that he took from Izaya, and began to read it thoughtfully.

"Wanna now a secret, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya leaned over the small table in front of him to be closer to the other, whispering conspiratorially. "I left the laptop at home, I took just my phones. So it's your duty to entertain me during this trip, I'll be haunting you forever if I'm going to die of boredom~" A smirk crossed his lips as he returned back to his seat, making himself comfortable as the train left the station. "Is there anything you wanna try out?" Izaya pointed at the magazine in Shizuo's hands, which contained the description of the resort and activities for visitors. "There's a chance to try dog sledding, isn't that something for you?" Raven tilted his head curiously.

Shizuo looked up to him from the page of the magazine. "You left it at home.." He blinked as if half-expecting Izaya to bring it with him always, anywhere, before a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Heh, what if you're the one who has to entertain _me_?" He laughed at his joke as his eyes transfixed back on the magazine, which had alot of attractive images of plenty of activities to do. "I'm fine with anything just as long as I get to spend time with you, Izaya.." He read the brief description of dog sledding and blinked. "Using dogs to carry you around like that?" He gave it a thought. "It won't hurt to try."

"You're forgetting who's the lucky winner here, ne~?" Izaya kicked Shizuo with a tip of his shoe playfully. "Of course you're here for my entertainment, not the other way around, Shizu-chan~" Info broker waved his hand at the other in a prince like mannerism. "I'll make you call me Izaya-sama entire week, if you piss me off." He showed the blonde a shark-like smirk, bathing in his VIP position during this journey. "And I don't mind to try mushing either. Maybe we can have a little competition~" His eyes glinted with a light of challenge. "Now when I think about it, you strike me as a person who likes dogs." He tilted his head, observing Shizuo's face with a new found interest. "Is that so?"

"Whatever, Izaya. I don't mind calling you Izaya-sama since it doesn't affect me, dunno why you thought of it like a punishment for me though. Besides, if I do piss you off we always make up the next second, right?" Blonde smiled as he looked at info broker, handing over the magazine to him. "Here, why don't you read about that dog thing yourself?" He waved his hand in disinterest. "Dogs are usually the one who follows me around at the park. To say the least they don't bother me at all, I guess dogs are fine. It's people who piss me off at times." He stared out in the window as the train moves. "And you must be a person who likes cats?"

"Hmm~" Izaya smirked as he took the magazine back and left it on the small table in front of him, so he could take a look into it later, since the journey was quite long. "You're totally tempting me into some nice little role-play where I would make you my personal servant, in proper suit and everything..." He mused with playful smile and nodded. "I'll totally remember it for later~ Since you don't mind to call me Izaya-sama and all." He snickered and looked outside the window too. "Well, you know your lover, don't you? Of course I like cats, Shizu-chan. Dogs are too simple minded creatures." He explained as it was the most natural thing in the world and rested his head on his left hand, watching the land outside that looked just like a row of unidentifiable smears in the current speed.

"But aren't I already your servant?" Shizuo laughed and crossed his arms, slumping down in his seat with a bored look. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But I didn't know you're into those type of roleplay. I have no idea what a servant's outfit is." He shook his head in mild bewilderment. "Yeah, I know you. You're practically obsessed with cats, but you don't own one in your apartment. Weird." He chuckled and kept his gaze lock onto Izaya's face, observing him with a seraphic smile suffusing on his lips. "Kasuka owns a cat, you know. He used to ask me to take care of it. Hey, why don't you own a pet anyway?"

"It's one of the usual sexual fantasies, ne~? Don't tell me you don't have any." Izaya shot his lover a doubtful, yet curious look and leaned into the seat, stretching his legs so they touched Shizuo's. "And of course I know your brother has a cat, Shizu-chan. It has some funny name, right?" He tapped a tip of his forefinger against his cheek as he was thinking. "Yuigadokusonmaru was it? I think. And why don't I have a cat..." Izaya looked thoughtfully for a moment, then simply shrugged. "It actually never occurred to me that I could have one. After all, you have to take care of it even when it doesn't need as much attention as a dog...What would I do with it when I'm out of my apartment for a few days?" He tilted his head. "See, I can't have a pet." Then his lips curled into smile. "I have you, that's more than enough responsibility." He chuckled.

"I do, but my fantasies aren't as hardcore." Shizuo raised his hand in a shrug to signify indifference, and the touch Izaya had on his legs caused him to extend his leg out, just a little bit so they were closer to informant's. "Yeah, that was the name. Could you believe he said it to me with a straight face when he wanted to name it that?" Older Heiwajima laughed in amusement, thinking about past memories. "Ah, but Yuigadokusonmaru rarely comes to my place now, so he probably had some sort of caretaker for it." He shots the black-haired man a wild look as soon as he mentioned that he has him. "Oii, am I like your personal 'substitute' for a cat or something? I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not _that_ much of an animal as you keep on saying."

"Hardcore?" Izaya muffled the fit of laughter by his palm and after it died off a little, he looked at Shizuo with bunch of questions at his tongue. "You must be pretty innocent if this seems hardcore to you, Shizu-chan~ You have to present me those fantasies of yours, you made me rather interested." Informant put the hand over his mouth again because of another wave of chuckling, then put his hands up. "Calm down, Shizu-chan~ I'm just saying that I'm not some old lonely lady that needs a cat to keep her company, because I have something much more better than that." He winked at his partner knowingly, adding a little stroke of his leg against Shizuo's to support his words.

Shizuo laughed softly and reciprocated Izaya's actions, stroking his leg. "Nahh, we've done more hardcore stuff before. It's just that I have a feeling that my fantasies aren't as frequent as before. I mean, we do it every night. There's no reason to fantasize over your body when I've already marked it my own." He smirked and leaned on the table in front of them, resting his crossed arms on it. "Oh, is that so?" He mutters a breath. "S-sorry I overreacted, flea. Yeah, you're better than any dog who follows me home. Or_ anyone_ for that matter." Shizuo smiled warmly at raven and tilted his head to the side, looking at the blurred landscape outside as they're moving. "How many more does it take till we arrive?"

"'We do it every night', eh~?" Izaya repeated the words while his brows knit in a slight frown, because the statement sounded to him like he's not so appealing to his partner anymore. "Well, you sure can sneak into my bed quietly, because I don't remember you being there yesterday." He shrugged nonchalantly and withdrew his legs back. Crossing arms over his chest he moved himself into somewhat distanced position and looked out of the window once again. "Still few hours. You can either take a nap or if you're hungry, we can buy some bento from steward with food cart."

"We do it every other day except yesterday." Blonde corrected his statement just now and leaned into the table closer, observing Izaya's face attentively. "It's just a day since I went home early. Maybe if we withdrew from making love I might fantasize you more often." With blunt honesty he spoke all that and let out a soft sigh, burring his head on the table, while he looked at the side. "Few hours more, huh. I don't feel sleepy. Not just yet. Do you think they have some kind of pudding being sold here?" He gazed at the smaller man.

Izaya looked at him with pretty composed expression, hiding the bubbling emotions with ease after years of practice. "I don't know about pudding, but they surely have something sweet." He pulled out the wallet from the pocket of his jeans and left a bill on the small table. "Here, you can buy something when the food cart will go around. Take some sushi bento for me, I think I'll take a nap." He faked a yawn as he hid the wallet again, the he leaned himself against the seat comfortably and closed his eyes. Totally ignoring Shizuo and his surroundings, he thought about what he has to do once coming back from this trip and he started to regret that he left his laptop at home, since it's obvious that next days await him few long, lonely nights. "I'll make you crave for me to the point that you'll come crawling and begging for me to pay you some attention, Shizu-chan. Just wait and you'll see." Informant swore in his mind and nodded to himself inwardly.

Shizuo looked at the money skeptically since he had his own money in his wallet too, and after scrutinizing contemplation he took the bill anyway, cocking his head around to see if the food cart was around. "Just some bento, okay? I wonder if they have that sushi you eat all the time. Ootoro or something." As he leaned against his chair, the cart coincidentally arrives next to them along with a variety of bento from all shapes and sizes, the prices for the small and big ones were pretty obvious. "I'll have this one, thanks." He chose a nice bento for Izaya and after paying the stewardess he slid it across the table near his lover. "Izaya, here." He alarmed the other softly and bought a bento for himself too, since they didn't have anything sweet. "Well, it's better than nothing."

Izaya listened to Shizuo's conversation with a stewardess, but even when the blonde call his name, he pretended to sleep and continued in the act for another hour or two, spending time thinking about various topics until the hidden irritation in him subsided and he finally fell asleep for real. When he woke up from the slumber, there's just half an hour of the ride left. "Hmmm~" He stretched all of his limbs comfortably and looked around, blinking.

"Good morning." Shizuo looked at him, noticing that raven just woke up after a few hours. The bento he bought earlier has just been eaten by him, the rice and the sushi was all gone by now. There was some rice near his lips but he licked them off. You were really tired all of a sudden. Did you just remember something bad, or did you get sick? I don't mind spending our time there with me warming you up." Blonde chuckled.

"Morning~" Izaya answered with a grin, obviously in better mood than he had before he fell asleep. "I think travelling makes me a little sleepy." Informant shrugged with a sheepish smile, but even when he wasn't as angry as before, he still planned to take a little revenge on his lover. "Nah, I have enough of warm clothes that will keep me cozy, Shizu-chan, don't worry~ No need for you to play the role of a heater." He informed Shizuo with innocent expression and he noticed the empty boxes on the table. "Eh...Shizu-chan? Did you buy any bento for me?" He shifted his gaze to blonde quizzically.

"It's gonna be pretty cold there." Shizuo looked off at the window, resting his chin on his hand, excitement running through his veins just from the lovely thought that he can spend some quality time with his lover away from the city. "I mean, if it's at night. Guess we have to be extra cuddly when we're sleeping tonight, flea." He smirked before he raised his brows at raven, pointing at the bento on the table. "Your bento is right in front of you, Izaya. I wouldn't eat your food." He tilted his head confused. "I bought two bentos, but you probably didn't remember cuz you went to sleep."

"Oh!" Info broker smacked his forehead and laughed. "I think I'm still a little groggy from the nap~" He explained while taking the bento. He opened it, observing the contents with interest. "Thanks for buying it for me, Shizu-chan. Itadakimasu~" He snickered and dug in heartily, throwing one piece of sushi after another into his mouth. "So you want to have a room together, eh~?" He watched Shizuo while finishing his quick lunch.

Shizuo chuckled and watched the other closely, as if being in his own world from not paying any attention to his surroundings. "You like that? It may not be the best quality of sushi but that shit's all they got in here." He nodded and stared at raven lovingly, his eyes were surprisingly gentle for someone who had a really bad temper. "Yeah, I thought it's already decided from the beginning that we get a room together. Isn't that right, flea?"

"It's surprisingly tasty for a snack which you can buy in the train." Izaya chewed the rice and fish with appetite of a wolf, finishing the last piece surprisingly quickly. "Ah, that's probably true..." He agreed with Shizuo's assumption, putting the empty box on the table next to the one that blonde left there before. Then he looked back at Shizuo, straight into his honey eyes. "But I probably could do something about it, since it seemed like you want to take a break from our sexual life, Shizu-chan. No need to push yourself into something what you don't enjoy~" Informant shrugged nonchalantly.

Shizuo looked at him with his jaw dropping slightly, shock written on his face. "What? What are you talking about? I didn't say that I wanted a break from sex. In fact I need you every time I think about you." Blonde frowned a tad and buried himself back in the chair, leaning on it. "I always enjoy every minute being with you. I don't know where you got that idea from.." He shook his head. "Listen, you. We're getting a room together and you're gonna fucking enjoy it as long as I have you with me." He pointed in raven's direction.

Izaya's expression brightened with every word that came out from Shizuo's mouth, soft smile turning into a wide happy grin once blonde finished his proclamation. "Uhn, we have a deal then, Shizu-chan." He reached with his hand to Shizuo's and locked his finger with Shizuo's finger, which was pointing at him, doing a gesture that somewhat resembled a pinky promise. "Let's have a lot of fun together, during the day and during the night too~" Shift in informant's mood was almost tangible, when he retrieved his hand and rocked excitedly in his seat, humming some cheerful tone, thoughts of the revenge forgotten.

Shizuo blinked as the other interlocked his fingers with him but then he just chuckled and played along with it. "Yep. So you better enjoy these 5 days without work, cuz I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good you can't even think of anything else." He winked at Izaya and retracted his hand back, looking at the landscape outside, the temperature gradually dropping. "Oh, we're almost there, train's slowing down." He peeked outside the window and watched in awe at the completely different place he's never been before. "Hey, where're we staying anyway?" He looked back at Izaya.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach upon hearing the promise and Izaya winked back at his partner. "I can't wait to see those warming up techniques you have in store for me." With that he followed Shizuo's gaze out of the window, the piles of snow covering everything caused him goosebumps just as he watched it from the safety and warmth of train cabin. "Welcome in Akita, Shizu-chan~ That's something else than Tokyo, eh?" He glanced at blonde with grin. "We're going to one of the ski resorts near the city, we'll take a taxi from the train station. It shouldn't take more than hour to get there."

"Sounds good to me." Shizuo smirked as the train slowed down rapidly, reaching the station of their destination. Already the lights are switched on and people are already hastily shifting in their seats, children were noisy as they ran around the seats. "Ah, we're here.." Blonde stood up and retrieved his bag from the store above their heads, grabbing Izaya's bag too and gave it to him. "Whoa, who knew it was this cold. Though I don't feel a thing, not so sure about you." He laughed as he looked at smaller man in the cute fluffy jacket and gestured for him to walk out with him. "Let's go~"

"Thanks~" Izaya took his bag from his lover and glanced between it and the frozen country behind the window. "I think I won't risk it and rather prepare myself for the antarctic weather." He nodded and while all of the passengers slowly left the train, he swiftly took off his coat and pulled out a nice red and white sweater. He put it on himself, followed by the white fluffy coat and finished his outfit with matching cap, scarf and gloves. He checked his visage and satisfied with it, he followed Shizuo out of the train. "You sure you'll be alright without a scarf and cap, Shizu-chan?" He glanced at blonde slightly worried, right after the chilling wind on platform colored his cheeks to fine shade of pink.

Shizuo shoved one hand in his pocket and waited patiently till Izaya put some extra clothing. "Nahh, I'm feeling pretty good. Wait.." He pulled out a red scarf from his bag and zipped it up again, before putting it around his neck. The scarf was covering his mouth as he wrapped it around himself. "Okay, now I'm good. The scarf was something my mom gave me.." He smiled as he walked next to raven out of the station and through the crowd of people. There wasn't much people compared to Ikebukuro, which was a weird thing for him because he thought that this place was a popular tourist attraction. "Hey, Izaya..You ever been here before?" Shizuo looked at him as they walked.

"Huh? I wasn't." Informant interrupted the inspection of the place to look at Shizuo, keeping the same pace of walking as blonde as they both walked side by side to the exit. "Do I look like a big traveler to you?" He snickered, amused by the idea. "I didn't really get out of Tokyo many times. I suppose you neither." He glanced at blonde to confirm his assumption. Right then they reached the exit and walked off the door of the station to snowy street in front of the building. "Oh, there's place for taxis." Izaya pointed into the direction of the parking lot. "Let's hire some. We can come back to inspect the city later, it wouldn't be too comfortable to walk around with luggage."

"Yeah, I suppose you haven't been out of Tokyo. I guess that's a hotspot for 'observing humans' or whatever your sick hobby is." Shizuo laughed breathlessly, clutching to his luggage. He looked like a pretty normal tourist except for the fact of his blonde hair, he stood out from the rest even though he didn't notice it. "Oh, good. We could check out the resort first. I think I have enough money to pay for the taxi." He walked with Izaya to the parking lot, and when they reached there he hired a taxi, with the driver opening up the back so that they can put the luggage. Taking Izaya's bag too, he placed their luggage and closed the bonnet.

Informant puffed his cheeks. "Oi, my hobby is not sick. I'm simply curious and people are fascinating in their simple minded predictability..." He would honor Shizuo with one of his nice, long rants, just if the blonde listened to him. But seeing that he rather went to deal with a taxi driver, he muttered for himself. "Stupid brute..." He let the blonde deal with the luggage and took a seat in the car with a sigh. After both men joined him, he told the driver the address and the man started with a friendly chitchat. It seemed like he's interested in talking to people coming to this city on the north from other parts of the country.

Shizuo got in the car and rubbed his hands together to spark up some heat, after wearing his seat-belt. Paying some attention to the taxi driver, he just gave short and gruff replies to the man, perhaps being a little shy to continue the conversation. He was able to get that the taxi driver was a middle-aged man who loved to drive tourists, showing them around the city and recommending cheap restaurants. He listened to the man with a half smile and stared out the window, wondering what the ski resort looks like.

As a proper informant, Izaya chatted with a taxi driver during the whole journey to ski resort, getting info about the man himself, the people from this area plus some tips about the places worth to visit without actually sharing any personal data about himself or Shizuo. He really was good in his job and the journey passed quickly. After 40 minutes or so, taxi driver parked the car in front of concrete-glass building in the middle of mountains covered by powder snow. Man got of his car to help both of his passengers with their luggage and with a last wave and friendly smile he left. "Looks pretty good, what do you think, Shizu-chan?" Izaya turned to blonde with excited smile after observing the hotel and its surroundings for a second. The place gave a feeling of modernity and comfort, but with a nice tone of cozy atmosphere. The hills towering behind the resort were full of ski-lifts and people enjoying their holidays, dozens of ski-tracks zigzagging in the sea of frostbitten trees. "That reminds me..." The question suddenly popped out in his mind as he watched one particular skier dashing to a small ski jump. "...what's the level of your skiing abilities, Shizu-chan?"

Throughout the whole journey, Shizuo just listened quietly, a little in admiration at how charismatic Izaya were in the car, as he was able to extract some information with the taxi driver. When they arrived, he lifted his luggage bag and muttered an appreciative thanks to the cab driver, then started walking to the resort. "This place is.." Without even completing his sentence, he looked as if he was mesmerized by the scenery of the resort, with white snow covering the land. The breathe coming out from his mouth was cold and icy as he's reminded again why he didn't bring his packet of cigarettes with him. "Hm?" Izaya's question brought him back to the current situation. "I'm not sure about skiing. You'd know that I haven't done it before. So I wouldn't know unless I tried." He looked at the other as they reached the entrance of the hotel. He held the door open and a breeze of warmth from the hotel comforted him, counteracting with the cold.

Izaya tried hard to stop the laugh as he imagined Shizuo failing horribly on the skis, covering the sound by a forced coughing into his hand. He turned around as to fix his luggage on his shoulder, just so he had some time to gain control over his facial expression. "Oh, I see." He patted his lover's back after he calmed down and walked past the other into the hotel's lobby. After quick look around the hall, he walked toward the reception with a wave at Shizuoto follow him, satisfied with the luxury that he could see around. Elegant receptionist gave him a professional smile when he stopped in front of her desk and she asked what she could do for him. "Good afternoon, I should have a reservation here. The name's Orihara Izaya..." Being used to countless stays in the hotels, Izaya quickly proceeded with details. "Ah, you are the winner of the romantic weekend for two in our hotel." Receptionist glanced at him from behind the screen of her computer, confirming the information. Izaya nodded and with a wide grin he turned his face to Shizuo, while receptionist continued. "We've prepared our romantic room for newlyweds for you and your part-..." Her smile faltered for a millisecond as she looked at Shizuo too, glancing between both of new clients for another second. "...oh, but I could reserve different room for you and your friend if you wish." Izaya chuckled at that, amused, and looked from her troubled face to Shizuo once again. "No need to complicate the situation, madam. We can share the newlyweds room, it really doesn't trouble us at all. Right, Shizuo?" Receptionist's cheeks dusted by a pink tint at that and she muttered an apologize, while typing away on the keyboard of her computer, finishing the details of the reservation.

Shizuo stared at the receptionist with a bored look, as if going to a romantic room meant for a male and a female wasn't at all awkward for him. "Uhh, yeah..." He mumbled in agreement with Izaya's statement and a bellboy came in front of them. The man proceeded and took the bag of blonde's hands and Izaya's too, offering to take them all the way up to the room. "Thanks." Shizuo simply expressed his short gratitude to the bellboy and as he walked past the receptionist, he noticed her cheeks being bright red by now with the corners of his eyes. Which he found a little weird, since they were just checking in the hotel. Maybe she was attracted to Izaya or something? If she was... "Hey, Izaya. Don't leave my side or something." Blonde tried to hide the fact that he is in fact a little possessive of the informant and doesn't want girls to flirt with him, nor Izaya flirting with them for that matter. "I uhh, just want to stick with you since you're a lot more experienced in this stuff than I mean." He hastily added as he quickly grabbed Izaya's hand and walked to the elevator. Pushing the button to their correct floor, he waited and as the door opened they then made their way to their room number. Sure enough their bags were already there.

Izaya found it wonderfully amusing how the receptionist became so obviously flustered over the fact that she's lodging two guys into the room reserved for couples, but with his great acting skills he managed to keep nonchalant expression on his face. He wondered if she deduced that he and Shizuo are lovers and not just a very close friends and came to the conclusion that probably yes, seeing how the redness of her cheeks became more obvious by every passed second. He watched her like a scientist would look at a new species of animal that nobody has ever seen before, until Shizuo's statement brought him back to reality and he couldn't stop the soft laugh anymore. "Oh, no worries, Shizu-chan, I'll be sure to stay very close to you during this week~" He rewarded the blonde with a bright foxy smile, knowing very well what kind of thoughts are running through Shizuo's mind as the fortissimo snatched his hand and pulled him into the elevator. He knew that Shizuo's possessiveness and jealousy have no boundaries and he would lie if he tried to tell he doesn't find it appealing. Plus he found it really adorable how the other tried to hide the fact behind such a transparent excuse. Resisting the urge to molest Shizuo right there in the cabin full of mirrors, he stood next to him casually and waited for the right floor. In front of the room he gave tips to waiting bellboy and shooed him away, so he could have Shizuo just for himself as the blonde already entered the room. Following him inside, Izaya burst into a fit of laughter as soon as his eyes glimpsed the decorations. The color dominating the room was pink, from light pinkish tone to soft purple, with some golden details here and there. On the bed there was a big heart created from white rose petals, but the canopy above it was even more impressive. "Tell me about being cheesy." He snickered as he glanced at his lover. "We're going to live in a doll house for a few days. Let's celebrate the rare opportunity~" With another wave of laughter he walked over to the table decorated by a luxurious bouquet from colorful roses and took a bottle of champagne that was suited next to it together with two glasses. He walked back to blonde and handed him the bottle. "Will you open it?"

Shizuo turned his head towards informant in bewilderment just as soon as the guy started laughing when they entered the room, but he's already a bit used to the other bursting out in laughter at the most random of times, so after shaking his head mildly, he crept in the room and placed his bag on the large bed in the middle of the spacious, pink-coloured room. "So this is what their room looks like. Kind of 'too much' if you ask me." He sighed and then as Izaya approached him, asking him to open the champagne, he simply took the bottle of raven's hands. "Don't you need some kind of cork-opener?" He looked at the bottle.

Izaya tilted his head at him in slight disbelief. "Eh. You've never opened champagne before, Shizu-chan? It doesn't have a normal plug as other kinds of wine. There's a bit of wire keeping a plug in the bottle, so you need to undo it and hold the plug, because otherwise it'll shoot out together with half of the drink..." He reached for the bottle to take it back as he explained. "Maybe it would be better if I opened it then, it would be a waste if it's going to end all on the carpet~" He chuckled teasingly.

"I hate drinking." Shizuo gave his short, blunt and brutally honest answer with a grimace, as he watched Izaya tok back the bottle. "Buuut.. I guess today's an exception to have a little sip with you." Walking back to the table where the two glasses were situated, Shizuo took one of the two glasses and held it out for Izaya so as to save the trouble. "Here."

"I see, I see..." Informant replied absent-minded as he got rid of the wrapping and observed the mechanism of the plug. Honestly speaking, he has also never opened the bottle of champagne before, since he wasn't much of alcohol fan himself, but he saw his parents opened it occasionally as kid, so theoretically it shouldn't be a problem for him. But because the pure knowledge isn't everything in real life, he ended up hitting Shizuo into chest with the plug that flew out before he had chance to catch it, soaking blonde's shirt with some champagne that erupted from the bottle too. "Ooooops~" He yelped and quickly poured the liquid into the glass that Shizuo held and to the other one on the table too, efficiently stopping the bubble shower. "Eh..." He glanced at blonde with nervous smile, checking the harm that he made on him and his reaction.

Expecting that Izaya would have no problem opening the bottle at all, Shizuo was slapped in the face hard by his own decision, making the biggest mistake in his life for giving the bottle to raven, regretably. "I-Izaya..!" He growled like a cat getting provoked as the liquid gushed onto his shirt, which he felt lasted for an eternity as liquid soaked his red coat and scarf. All the while keeping a rigid posture, Shizuo braced for impact pretty well, with his eyes closed. "You..." He took a deep breath and opened his eye back, staring at the glass full of champagne. "Tsk, who knew you'd be this clumsy." He laughed and had the urge to playfully pour the glass on Izaya's torso as revenge but he didn't, so he just quickly took a sip before taking his coat off.

"Ugh." Izaya sighed in relief that Shizuo didn't hurl the frilly bed on him, amazed by blonde self-control which was really becoming better and better over time. His cheeks dusted by shining red as the other started to laugh at him. He put the bottle on the table, taking his glass instead, mumbling under his nose. "I don't really know how that happened, I have all the necessary info and yet it exploded like that...I'm sorry, ne?" With a sigh he took a sip from his own glass, still embarrassed because of his failure, watching Shizuo putting off the wet coat. "Seems like we're not going outside today, since you need to have your coat washed and dried, hm? Well, maybe taking a rest for the fist day after such a long journey isn't bad idea~" He smiled as he already plotted a bunch of ways how to spend the rest of day with the blonde in this frilly room.

Shizuo spread the soiled shirt on the bed, and unzipped his bag, rummaging through the clothes he brought from home. "Don't have to apologize, flea. It's not that much big of a deal." As he pulled out an extra long-sleeved shirt, he swung it above him, poking his head out at the collar. "Nah, we could go out. I can survive out in the cold, but I don't know if you would~" He teased the info-broker on purpose, since he knew how cold Izaya would get especially in the winter. After he's done changing his shirt, he started to fold his clothes in the lattice, hotel wardrobe they provided. "So where do you want to go, Izaya? We could hang about in the resort, check out the stuff they have. Or we could go skiing.." There were some more heart-shaped decorations as usual, and he finally realized that it was supposed to be Valentine's day.

"Are you sure you won't get a cold, going out just like that? It's more cold here than in 'Bukuro." Izaya gave him a scrutinizing look and decided it's better to stay inside as much as possible. He followed Shizuo's example, took off his warm clothes and put them on hanger so he could unpack too. "Hmm, it'll be dark soon, so let's spare the skiining for tomorrow. We could check the hotel and maybe a bit of its surroundings, then we can stop by in the hotel restaurant for a dinner." He thought aloud, while putting his things into a closet and some into the bathroom, until just a small package wrapped in light blue paper stayed in his bag. He took it out, hid it behind his back and stood in front of Shizuo with a coy smile. "Ne, close your eyes, Shizu-chan~"

"Yeah, let's save it for tomorrow. What kind of stuff do you think the hotel has anyway?" Shizuo closed the wadrobe just as he finished unpacking his stuff, wondering that since it's Valentine's day, and it's getting dark outside, he mentally decided if he should invite Izaya to the hotel's dinner for two. But as the raven approached towards him sneakily, and with a sly way to it, he raised his brows curiously. "Haa? What are you gonna do~?" He closed his eyes regardless. ''Is he gonna give me a kiss or something?" He said it mentally as his curiosity rises.

Standing on his tips, Izaya pressed his lips on Shizuo's in a short sweet kiss. "Happy Valentine's day, Shizu-chan~" He smiled after he pulled away and shoved the present in blonde's chest. "Here, chocolate for you. Not home-made, but it should simply taste better for that matter..." Lacking a time and will, he decided to buy Shizuo a nice package of bonbons created from different types of chocolate, after he remembered the fiasco with birthday cake.

When he felt a pair of soft lips being pressed against his lips, Shizuo couldn't help but smile and open his eyes as Izaya pulled away, his prediction coming true. But before he could celebrate his short-lived moment of pride, there was already something pressed on his torso. "Whoa, flea.." Taking the little package in his hands, he opened the light blue paper to discover the delicious-looking bonbons, and instantly his mouth started to water since he has a big sweet tooth. He stood there for a long time, too caught-up looking at the chocolates. "These are...chocolates?" Since he's never had something as luxurious as that, he looked at the other with a genuine, loving smile. "Thanks, Izaya~"

As he continued watching Shizuo staring at the sweets, Izaya fought the urge to wave his hand in front of blonde's face to bring him back into reality and succeeded, letting Shizuo enjoy the happy moment. "Well, yeah, milk, dark, white, hazelnut and other flavors of chocolate, but still just a chocolate, Shizu-chan~" He chuckled softly as the blonde seemed like he has just discovered another universe. "I know you love sweets, but I didn't know what flavor you like the best, so I took this. Not that it's anything fancy." He waved his hand, even when the box of bonbons was pricey enough. "So..." His eyes shifted back to his partner's face from the present and he gazed at blonde for a moment as if he's expecting something. "Yeah, that's it~" Shrugging his shoulder after the moment passed he turned around to the wardrobe. "Are we going out now?"

"They look good. I wouldn't ask for anything else." After he's done, Shizuo placed the bonbons on the nightstand and covered it. "I'm planning to eat them after we're back at night." As he straightened up his new shirt, he did feel a little guilty for not buying Izaya something, but it's not like he didn't want to. He just forgot that it was Valentine's day, plus he was a little shy since the money he got wasn't that much to get the raven something as big. Figuring to make it up to the other tonight, he crept behind informant and wrapped his hand around him. "I love you." He kissed the back of Izaya's neck before letting him go. "Yeah, we're going out now. Let's see what the hotel has to offer."

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading~ Your comments are always appreciated._

_This story will have probably 6 chapters and I guess each one of them will contain some yummy Shizaya action, so prepare yourself. This was just fluffy beginning *winks*_


	2. Warmth and affections

_Author's note  
_

_Izaya-sama: Hey, hey~ We're bringing you Valentine's chapter, I hope you're prepared for plenty of fluffiness and sexiness. Let me tell you, that it's pretty time consuming to edit this story, since it was roleplay before and it looks like this (with long paragraphs): _

*standing on his tips, he presses his lips on yours in a short sweet kiss* Happy Valentine's day, Shizu-chan~ *smiles after he pulls away and shoves the present in your chest*  
-when he feels some soft lips being pressed against his lips, he couldn't help but smile and open his eyes as you pull away, his prediction coming true. but before he could celebrate his short-lived moment of pride, there was already something pressed on his torso.- Whoa, flea..

_But __I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I put an extra effort into making it more chronological. When we'll have time, we'll edit the first chapter too. Have fun~_

_Shizuo-sama: I noticed that people have been complaining a lot about the story flow. I apologize for that, but the thing is that we've taken this from a roleplay of ours, so it's kinda hard to make the flow chronologically. However, Izaya tried to arrange it accordingly, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

_**___**Title:** ___**___Hot freezing holidays___**___  
**Rating:** ___**___M ___**___  
**Pairings:**___**___ Shizuo x Izaya___**___  
**Disclaimer:** ___**___We don't own Durarara! or any of its characters. But we would love to!____

* * *

Izaya's lips widened into satisfied smile when Shizuo held him in embrace for a while. He was totally content with that much as a present for Valentine's. "Okay~" He peeped after blonde released him and he went to the wardrobe to put some warm clothes on him. He picked black turtleneck sweater with white and red Norwegian pattern, which he bought just for the fun of it since it looked so winter-like. He put his phone and his wallet into the pockets of his jeans and turned to the blonde. "Ready to go." He informed you cheerfully and walked towards the other. "How about you Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo made his way to the bed and he sorted out the rest of his stuff while waiting for Izaya to get ready. The shirt on him was slim-fit, and he wanted another layer to wear, so he pulled out another coat, which was a little larger than before. He put everything on and as he glanced at Izaya, he did a double-take at him again and placed his hand over his mouth, Izaya's clothes reminding him of Christmas. "I'm r-ready too~" He had a hard time to concentrate because he was too overwhelmed with how cute the informant looked dressed in the sweater. "Let's go." Checking he brought everything with him, he took Izaya's hand rather possessively and walked out from the room after locking it, and into the elevator. "So what do you wanna check out, Izaya? Heard the trees light up at the courtyard.. There's some pretty nice stuff at the gift shop too."

"Hmm, do you want to buy something for Kasuka?" Izaya glanced at blonde in elevator on the way down.

"Yeah, how'd you know? It's the least I could do for him, I guess." Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya snickered. "You're so easy to read when it comes to your brother, Shizu-chan~ Okay, we should go to check what they have there. And we could also ask at reception about that dog sledding, if we want to try it later." Izaya watched the light on the panel showing the floors thoughtfully. "And maybe we can go and reserve the equipment for skiing, so tomorrow we don't have to bother with that and we can go straight to slope." He looked at Shizuo quizzically. "That reminds me, do you want to try skis or snowboard? Personally, I prefer the latter."

As the door of the lift slid slowly open and they went to the lobby, Shizuo was admiring the vast surroundings and architecture of the walls and designs. "Sure. The reception is just over there. "Where do we go to reserve anyway? Skiis, I mean. I haven't tried both of them, so I don't know. Probably the skis.." As the cold winter air gave off a chilly atmosphere, even indoors, he shivered a little while approaching the counter of the hotel. Izaya followed the blonde into the lobby and to the reception. A pretty young woman was already there. "Good evening~" She slid the pamphlet full of activities to Shizuo, and he took it off her hands.

As Shizuo browsed through the booklet that the receptionist gave him, Izaya greeted her and exchanged few friendly words with her, getting the info that he wanted. He thanked and wanted to leave, when she suddenly turned to both of them again. "I hope you like your room, gentlemen. I would like to inform you that there's a special event in the hotel's restaurant after the dinner today, since it's Valentine's day. It'll be a dance, so feel free to come and enjoy." As the receptionist starting yapping, Shizuo turned and looked at her closely, finding out the special event with Valentine's buffet in the restaurant tonight. How Izaya got the information to reserve the skiing equipment didn't seem to perturb him, until the receptionist mentioned dinner.

Izaya glanced at Shizuo with raised brows, then turned back to receptionist and thanked her for the info. "Dance, huh?" Izaya mused and leaded the way according to instructions he received. "..Could be fun." Shizuo mumbled as they started walking away. "We should try dancing sometimes. Like those romantic slow dances and shit, since it's Valentine's. And because I uh..love you." Shizuo muttered and tried to set up romance today as he followed the informant closely to the place of ski. He made sure not to appear too close than usual to Izaya, since he knew that their relationship is still considered 'unacceptable' and frowned upon.

"Hehe." Upon hearing Shizuo's adorable confession Izaya's face turned into a little livelier colour than was his usual pale shade. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt hurt to try. Though people would probably stare at us... Maybe we can make our own private dance in the room." He shrugged and held his hand in front of blonde, asking him for the pamphlet from before, because he wanted to take a look into it too.

Shizuo gave the pamphlet to raven after taking a quick glance at the activities. "We could check it out first. And if people stare at us, we could have dinner and when we're done, I'll invite you to dance back in the room. No interruptions." He laughed in amusement and had a strange urge to hug the other suddenly, but he controlled himself.

"Okay, sounds good~ We can discretely blend in the crowd, if there will be enough people." Izaya chuckled looking into the paper. "But I bet the dance in the room would be much more fun anyway." His lips curled into smirk, but he kept his eyes on the words on the paper.

In a moment, Izaya opened the door to the backyard of the hotel. There's a building dozens of meters further, obviously the ski center, since the cable-way was going from there up to the hill behind the hotel. "She said we can pick the equipment we need there and we can use it for the rest of the week." Informant pointed at the building.

As Izaya opened the door, Shizuo stepped outside and the chill, outside air immediately attacked his body. But he was too distracted looking at the building to even wince from the weather. "All the way there, eh. Let's go then~" He started to head to the ski center, as snow was covering the land somewhere around the pathway. "Izaya, do we take it back to the room or something?"

"Nah, we don't, silly~" Informant glanced at Shizuo with a snicker after his question. "They'll put our names on it and keep it there, so we can use it. You need to modify the fastening according to size of the ski-boots, it would be annoying to do that every day, so that's why they keep the skis for their guests during the whole stay." He explained patiently, when his eyes fell upon the dog sledding in pamphlet. "About the dogs, we can borrow snow scooters and go there one day. She told it's about 2 km from here."

"Oh.." Shizuo muttered thoughtfully as Izaya explained the new procedures to him, while they took step after step towards the ski centre. He could see that the evening was gradually getting darker soon, so it's best to quickly reserve so they could check out the dinner and dance soon. "Whaddayou mean 'one day', we're going dog sledding tomorrow, aren't we?" He chuckled.

"Are we?" Izaya looked at the other surprised. "I thought you want to go to ski tomorrow. But sure, we can go to dog-sledding instead~" He grinned and gave blonde a wink. "I challenge you to a race, Shizu-chan~ Be prepared to lose." He snickered impishly. After some time they reached the entrance to the ski centre and Shizuo looked at Izaya cautiously as if he was unsure what to do next.

Raven opened the door to the building, checking over his shoulder whether Shizuo follows him. "We could try both dog-sledding and ski tomorrow, if we have the time." Shizuo gave his suggestion as he followed behind Izaya to the building of the ski centre. Izaya just shrugged at him with smile. "Maybe, we'll see." Then he focused his attention to the current task. "Hello~" He greeted the guy behind the counter and he immediately walked over to his new customers. Two walls in the room were covered by skis and snowboards, the other with helmets, protectors and ski boots. Izaya explained the situation to the guy and he nodded, waving his hand around. "Just pick anything you like and I'll find the proper boots for you in the time. What's the size of your shoes, please?" Both told him the numbers and guy walked away. "So, you wanna skis, right? Just take a look and pick which you want, Shizu-chan. Oh, just keep in mind their length should match your height." He glanced at the wall with snowboards and then at you. "Do you want my help?"

As Shizuo saw the other approaching the guy-in-charge behind the counter, he sped up his pace to keep up to his lover. When Izaya spoke to the guy about the shoe sizes and reservation, Shizuo stood there obediently, his eyes scanning around the room as if in awe at the amount of ski equipment, a sight he'd never thought he would get the chance to appreciate. Once the worker walked away, Izaya's question brought him back from his silent day-dream. "No, I can do this myself." He didn't want to be that dependent on informant and walked to the nearest skis, taking it. "Here, I guess I choose this one. I'm fine with whatever." He held the ski and the poles, examining it closely.

"You're really not too picky Shizu-chan~" Izaya laughed softly after blonde grabbed the very first skis that matched his height, without even thinking about it.

"Which one are you gonna pick, flea? Skis or snowboards?"

"Well, I'll go for a snowboard, if you don't mind. Skis are too boring for me." Confident smirk formed on Izaya's lips when he turned around and went to the wall with snowboards, taking a good look at each of them for a second. After a moment, he stood on his tips and reached for one on the upper shelf, but he could just brush the tips of his fingers against it. "Eh...Shizu-chan?" He turned back to blonde while rubbing back of his neck. "Could you...?" With a slightly awkward smile he pointed at the black and blue snowboard above him.

Shizuo put the skis of his choice at the front counter and as he turned around to have a glance at raven, he snickered to himself as Izaya struffled to reach the snowboard. "Whoa, you're getting shorter aren't you?" He walked towards him and patted Izaya's head several times as if to emphasize his height in a playful manner. "I'm not!" Izaya pouted and frowned as Shizuo patted his head as if he was a little kid. "I just needed five more centimeters to reach it. And you're just ten centimeters taller than me, don't get full of yourself, Shizu-chan."

"Doesn't matter. 10 centimeters and I'm still considered taller than you." Shizuo craned his neck at an angle to look at the particular snowboard. "Geez, why'd do you have to choose the ones you can't reach~?" And without effort, he took the snowboard off the top shelf easily and shoved it to informant's torso. "Here."

Still sulking Izaya snatched the board from Shizuo's hands and held it next to him. With a sheepish smirk, Shizuo let informant unceremoniously snatch the board off his hands and then resisted the urge to laugh out loud there, since he thought that Izaya is being way too cute. "I wanted this one, because it's stylish, of course." Izaya exclaimed as if it was the most natural reason and loftily turning on his heel, he went to put his snowboard next to Shizuo's skis. As he left it there, the guy from the shop appeared with two pairs of ski boots and handed them over to duo, demanding for them both to try it. After the testing the boots, he promised to prepare the equipment for the next day and took the skis and snowboard to the back of the shop. Shizuo followed with all of the steps to test the equipment and after they went through it, Izaya tugged blonde's sleeve and dragged him out of the ski centre. "Let's go to the shop with souvenirs now, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo thanked the worker quickly before getting dragged by Izaya outside the shop. "Whoa, slow down~"

"What, you can't keep up with my pace, Mr. I'm-oh-so-tall? Are you getting too old, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked at blonde teasingly over his shoulder, walking fast so he didn't have to stay too long in the freezing weather outside. It took just a few minutes before they reached the gift shop back at the resort, and as soon as he saw the wide range of variety, it was Shizuo's turn to drag Izaya by hand. As the shop appeared, Izaya needed suddenly pick up his pace to keep up with Shizuo's long steps. "Whoa, I've never seen you so excited when it comes to shopping, Shizu-chan." They reached the front of the shop and went in, where all sorts of little souvenirs from jewels to decorations lined the shelves. "Damn, these stuff looks great." Shizuo stopped in front of some keychains and cards.

Izaya chuckled when Shizuo's sparkling eyes conjured up and amused light smile on his face. He followed the other around the shop, looking around only with mild interest, since he wasn't really into buying souvenirs. He rather watched Shizuo and enjoyed his excited expression. "So, what do you plan to get for him?" He glanced at blonde and the stand with keychains, where his attention was caught by the sign '_Keychains with a photos. In case you wish one, informs the shop assistant._' He shifted his eyes back to Shizuo, thinking whether he would like to have a cheesy keychain like that.

"I just want to get my brother something, after all the stuff he got for me.." Shizuo smiled and lingered at the keychain part, where one particular one caught his eyes. It was in the shape of a white maneki-neko, and was a little larger than usual for a normal keychain. "I think I'll get this one for him, he's into his cat." Shizuo noticed the keychains with a photo sign, but decided against it since it would take a longer time, and he wanted to have a romantic dinner with Izaya later on. He went to the front counter and fished out his wallet, and the shopkeeper gave him a plastic bag. "Thank you~" She smiled and Shizuo smiled back. After the transaction was over, he walked over to informant. "Hey. You don't want to buy anything?"

"Good choice, I think." Izaya commented the keychain that Shizuo picked for his brother and dismissed the idea of making the photo now, when his stomach let out an embarrassing quite grumble, demanding some food as soon as possible. "Not now, maybe I'll come back some other day." He shook his head after Shizuo's question and turned around to walk out of the shop. Outside he took Shizuo's hand into his, since it was already pretty dark and nobody would notice them now. Just the lit leafless trees illuminated the path back to the hotel, creating a somewhat romantic atmosphere. He guessed it's probably because of Valentine's event and admired the view for a second, leaning into Shizuo, totally unaware of it. "Do you want to go to change the clothes before going to dinner, Shizu-chan?" He turned to look at blonde, just to realize his face is dangerously close to blonde's and he blinked in surprise at how that happened.

Shizuo held Izaya's hand affectionately as they walked out into the courtyard, where one or two other couples sat at the bench, exchanging cheeky glances with each other and not paying any attention to anybody else at the moment. The lights from the trees were reflected back in his eyes, adding a sparkling glint to them. "Nah, I'm good with what I have now. The clothes I brought were enough for five days anyway.. But if you want to, we could go back to the room, and..." He didn't finish his sentence because he noticed Izaya's face was close to his. He couldn't hold back anymore and wrapped his arms around his companion's waist, just as they stopped next to a large fountain. "Is it just me, or are you glowing more than usual?" He looked into auburn eyes as he mumbled, but it was probably because he was attracted to Izaya's face too.

"Glowing?" Izaya snickered while responding to Shizuo's embrace by putting his arms around blonde's neck. "That sounds like I'm some radioactive creature, Shizu-chan." He uttered jokingly, gazing into Shizuo's eyes enchanted by the soft warm glow in them that made him melt a little bit inside. "Idiot~" Shizuo squeezed Izaya's cheeks and then loosened the grip a fraction. "I meant that you look good." Shizuo looked down at the other gently.

"I'm good like this too, or at least that's what my stomach thinks..." Izaya grinned, glad that his empty stomach didn't emit any embarrassing sounds right now. "We can go straight to restaurant. But before that..." He pulled Shizuo down while he stretched into his full height, connecting their lips in innocent, light kiss that lasted only for a few seconds. "Hmm, that was a nice little appetizer~" As he pulled away, his lips curled into cheeky smile.

Shizuo's eyes widened just a bit as Izaya pulled him down, and then as he pecked his lips and pulled away, he stared at him and frowned like he was expecting more. "Appetizer? What am I, food for fleas?" He pulled the informant back and kissed him for the second time, this time it was slower and deeper than the previous one, nibbling on Izaya's upper lip.

"Fortunately not, Shizu-chan, just for this one particular flea~" Proud grin settled on Izaya's face, but it was soon washed away by Shizuo's warm and seductive lips and he gladly let them melt into his own, moving together in a perfect sync.

Just the second Shizuo pulled away, his stomach growled loudly. "Heh, seems like I'm not the only one dying for some food." Izaya poked Shizuo playfully into stomach when the other released him. "Whoa, I'm really hungry. Let's go check out the restaurant." Shizuo stroked raven's cheek with his finger before he took Izaya's hand, heading to the resort's restaurant.

Slipping his palm into blonde's when Shizuo asked for it, Izaya followed him into the restaurant. "We need enough energy for later, ne~?" He bumped into Shizuo's shoulder with his, his smirk giving away what kind of thoughts were running through his mind, before they both entered the big warm room in the ground floor of the hotel. "I'll always have enough energy for _that_." Shizuo smirked as they entered the restaurant, the soft sounds of spoons and forks clinking on plates were heard and chatter of people who came as a couple. There were a lot of people already having a dinner in private atmosphere of softly lit room. Candles shining on each table gave the place the romantic touch. The delicious aroma of all kinds of food lingered in the air, and since it was Valentine's day, deserts were at the buffet table so guests could try and have a slice of various cakes there.

"Ah, there's a free table." Izaya moved his head into direction of it to bring Shizuo's attention to that part of the restaurant. Since he released Shizuo's hand a moment before they entered, he walked to the table and took the place. One of the waitresses immediately appeared with a menu.

Shizuo walked over to the said table that Izaya spotted and pulled out the chair, sitting on it. "Hmm. " He took the menu and his eyes looked over the page, but while he was doing that he kept on stealing glances at the informant over the menu, curious to what he picks. "There's all kinds of food here, I haven't tasted half of them before." Sticking to familiar Japanese noodles, he pointed at the picture of some udon on the menu." I think I'll have this, thanks. Izaya?" He looked at him and at the same time the waitress looked at Izaya as well, a blush evident on her face.

Izaya hummed as he thought about what good he's going to order, looking into the menu "Hmmm..." When he heard Shizuo ordering udon, he decided he's going to have it too, because nothing is better in cold weather than hot soup. "I'll have the same, please~" He charmingly smiled at the waitress and handed over the menu to her. She took the cards from both of them, her blush becoming even deeper as she quickly excused herself and walked away to get the food. Shizuo watched the waitress as she quickly disappeared from the scene, wondering just why do girls keep on blushing today whenever they were around them.

"After seeing our room I thought it'll be cheesier, but the decoration for a dance is pretty decent over here." Izaya uttered as he looks around, taking a note of bunch of white and pink roses everywhere and silver hearts positioned cleverly at right places. Just as Izaya mentioned the decorations for the dance later, Shizuo looked over at the dance floor at the front. "Yeah, it doesn't look that bad.." He took the glass of cold water that has already been prepared at the table, taking a long sip of it as he kept his eyes for any people out there that might have his or her eyes on Izaya. His eyebrows twitched in paranoia, and tonight he was determined to let everyone know that he already owns the raven. "Yes, seems like they left all the cheesiness for newlyweds apartment~" Izaya chuckled when he compared the room with this room in his mind once again and following Shizuo's example he took the glass with water too.

At the back of the room was small podium, where some people were tuning the instruments and the space in front of it was cleared of tables, creating a big enough dancing floor. "Ah, seems like there's going to be a live music during the dance." Izaya pinpointed while looking at musicians.

"At least it's not gonna be some disco music shit and stuff like that. It's classier at this place. Who would've thought." He set his glass back down and then he leaned across the table to the other, placing his hand over informant's. "Hey, if I told you I have a ring for you, will you freak out?" He chuckled.

Izaya was just taking a sip from his glass, when Shizuo's question caught him unprepared and he almost choked on it. "E-eh?" He put the glass down and coughed into his hand few times, to clear his throat. "No...I wouldn't freak out." He shook his head a bit and even when he's trying to stop it, blush formed on his cheeks when he looked back at the blonde, boring his eyes into Shizuo's. "I like rings after all~" He lifted his hands to show Shizuo his metal rings, which he wore almost all the time, trying to ease the atmosphere.

Shizuo looked at the rings on Izaya's fingers then back at him again. "It's not like that. I figured that I wanted to get you something that symbolizes..this." He spread his hand out as if referring to their relationship. "I know how much you think those kind of things are cheesy and unnecessary, but I just wanted to let you know." The corners of his lips curled into a sly smile bordering on sexy. "I want to have a part of me with you whenever you're not with me." He admitted casually and took another sip, enjoying the light music from the background of the band behind them. "Hey, relax.. I don't actually have it though."

Izaya chuckled and reached for the water one more time, with few sips of cold drink he managed to get the redness of his cheeks under control. "Oh. I thought it was strange that you came up with something like that all of sudden. If you had any Valentine's present for me, I suppose you would give it to me when I gave the chocolates." He put down the glass and smiled at Shizuo with a subtle shrug of his shoulders. "But I won't mind if you want to buy me something that I can carry around as a reminder of you. Even when I have you all the time with me, you're too persistent to get you out of there. Here and here." With a cheeky grin he pointed at his head and heart. "But geez, you almost gave me heart-attack with that question, Shizu-chan..." He shook his head, amused."I didn't know that it was supposed to be Valentine's day, since I don't pay attention to calenders.. The dollars forum were really excited about it today, I just checked." Shizuo shook his head. "I'll get you a present once we're back home, okay? And what did you think I meant, hah?"

"Tch. What do you think that popped out in my mind first after such a question?" Izaya clicked his tongue, glancing away as he fought with another wave of blush creeping to his cheeks, this time successfully. "I thought you wanna give me ring for engagement or something. I blame the stereotypes that are settled in the modern society for ridiculous idea like that..." He snickered.

"Engagement ring, eh.." Shizuo looked at Izaya with a soft smile as he took note of the blush forming on raven's cheeks, thinking that it's just another one of Izaya's beliefs to separate himself from 'human-beings', which he found incredibly adorable.

In that moment the waitress appeared with two bowls full of deliciously smelling soup and put them down on the table. She gave Izaya a little puzzled look, because he was still snickering. In the end the waitress wished them both bon appetite and left. "Oh well..." Izaya took a deep breath as he tried to stop laughing and looked at his partner with smile, chopsticks in his hand. "Let's dig in, Shizu-chan, enjoy~"

As the waitress came back with two bowls of hot soup, Shizuo thanked her like what he always did to every worker in the hotel, and looked into the udon. The quality was really different to the ones back home, but then again they were at a high class hotel. He didn't know what he expected. "Itadakimasu." He clasped his hands together like classic japanese etiquette, just like his mom used to taught him. "Alright, let's eat." He took the chopsticks and ate the white, thick strings of noodles, liking the taste so much. "Holy shit, this is way better than the stuff Celty cooks. Don't tell her that." He indulged up the rest of the hot soup.

Izaya was munching on his noodles, enjoying the warmness that spread through his body thanks to tasty food. "Heh, I believe it's pretty hard for a headless person to cook, since she can't really taste her own creations nor she has any idea about the human taste buds." He laughed after Shizuo's comment and conspiratorially winked at him. "I won't tell her though~ Ne, do you want to have a dessert too?" He tilted head as he noticed that Shizuo almost finished the udon and he remembered he saw some nice cakes on the cart before.

"Yeah, I get it~ Sure." Shizuo chuckled and chewed on the prawns and fish meat, finishing on his meal. As he took a long sip of the glass, he looked over at the cake table. "I think you already know the answer to your question, obviously I want some dessert." He mused and and stood up, before the timid waitress came back to take his finished plate. "Heh, of course you want some." Izaya snickered and finished his meal too, letting the waitress take his bowl as well, together with Shizuo's. The waitress offered to grab some cakes for them and he agreed reluctantly, since it'd be too much trouble. ''Not at all.~'' She smiled and cleaned up their table. Then she went to the cake table, cutting up slices of chocolate mousse cake. She came back and served them the dessert. ''Here you go, I hope you enjoy the dessert. The dance will be starting soon.'' The waitress bowed politely.

"Ah, thank you." Izaya smiled at her politely when she came back with a piece of cake for him too. "So..." He raised a brow at the cake as if he was thinking whether it's worth of trying or not, but he decided to give it a go in the end. He took a spoon and took a bit of it. "How about the dance, Shizu-chan?" His eyes glanced over the room, checking the place, people and lights and overall atmosphere. Couples seemed to look forward the event as they happily cooed sweet nothings into each other's ears over the tables. "Do you want to stay here for a while?" Izaya looked back at Shizuo, putting a bit of cake into his mouth, where the chocolate slowly melted. It tasted fine for his picky taste buds, but his stomach was already full with udon, so with a playful, teasing smile he took another piece and reached with his hand over the table to blonde's mouth. "Aaaahn~"

Shizuo shot a glance at the cake and feels overwhelmingly impatient, since he's a big fan of chocolate and wanted to try out the cake. As he took the spoon, he plunged it and took a large bite of the cake, the creamy texture of the chocolate left his mind muddled up. "Shit, I really like chocolate." He mumbled as he finished the rest of the cake fast. Then he looked up at Izaya as info-broker fed him the chocolate. Shrugging, he leaned in and took a bite of Izaya's spoon anyway, like it was normal. "What about the dance?" He said in between chewing, turning his head towards the dance floor, seeing the couples being lovey-dovey to eachother. But there wasn't a single male/male couple there. He smiled nervously and put his spoon at the side. "Yeah, I don't see why not." Wiping his mouth with a tissue, he stood up from his seat and around the table, extending his hand out to Izaya. "Hey, flea. Can I have this dance?"

"Pfffft..." Izaya sputtered the quiet laugh as he looked up at Shizuo, facepalming when he saw that the blonde was completely serious about it. The gesture caused faint flush covering his cheek as Izaya felt slightly embarrassed. "Seriously, Shizu-chan?" He shook his head in amusement, but put away his spoon and took Shizuo's hand. "Well, I'll be delighted to dance with such a gentleman." He rewarded the other with a bright grin, even when the hotness spread across his cheeks even more."Shut up. I'm trying to be romantic here." Shizuo uttered as Izaya laughed at him while he pulled informant's hand, leading him to the dance floor. He smiled in triumph when he saw that raven was clearly blushing, the red hue across his cheeks were obvious to see.

Not really minding the people around, who didn't pay them any attention either way since they were too preoccupied with each other, Izaya followed Shizuo to dancing floor, where were already many couples swaying into the rhythm of slow romantic song. He faced Shizuo and somewhat nervously put his hands around blonde's neck. "Oh my..." Half sigh, half laugh slipped out from between his lips, when he rested his forehead against Shizuo's shoulder and tried to calm down. "I swear this is one of the strangest things I've ever done in my life. And that's saying something..." He muttered.

When they finally reached the dance floor, Shizuo was surprised at how Izaya put his arms around his neck, appearing to have a nervous demeanor. He leaned closer to the other, pressing his body against his lover's as the lights of the room suddenly darkened, and the music suddenly became slower. It reminded him so much of the highschool prom, the prom he never got to go with Izaya. In a way, he felt like a teenager again. "Heh. I'm sure you've done stranger things before.." He placed his hands around Izaya's waist and held him close to himself, his cheek leaning close to Izaya's ear. "Here, put your arms around me and take a step, just like that." He took a small, baby step in one direction, initiating the slow dance, which was pretty easy to do.

Izaya lifted his head and looked at blonde, coy smile adorning his face. "Unn, I believe I've never felt so weird in my life..." He shook his head slightly at Shizuo's statement, but more like in amusement than being uncomfortable, according to his relaxed, but flushed expression. "I've never done this with anybody, so have a patience with me, Shizu-chan~" With a funny grimace he followed Shizuo's steps, what wasn't really that hard for him to do, since he has a good rhythm in his body."Shh, let's just enjoy this night. Don't stress over it too much." Shizuo whispered seductively in Izaya's ear, stepping in motion with his steps, and soon they were already slow-dancing on the floor without a care in the world about anybody else except themselves. Shizuo brushed his lips on raven's forehead, planting a long, soft peck there.

As they slowly moved across the dancing floor together, chests pressed against each other, Izaya bore his auburn eyes into Shizuo's and tightened a hold around his neck a little, his face inching closer in deadly slow motion with every next step. When Izaya tightened his grip around him, Shizuo looked down at informant to return those dilated eyes. Everything was quiet, except for the rather cheesy, slow music, but he didn't realize it. He was too captivated by Izaya to actually care about anything else. And then as Izaya leaned closer to his face, confused, he also looked into informant's eyes, shifting them to raven's lips. "Izaya.." He slowly closed the distance, pressing his lips over his lover's.

Izaya welcomed Shizuo's lips with a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. He melded his lips with Shizuo's in a kiss that was saying more than thousands words could ever have chance to say. "Mmm~" Quiet soft sounds that he emitted were inaudible for anybody else except Shizuo, because the music was loud enough to cover them with the tones of the love song. Izaya dragged the kiss until the end of the song, keeping is just soft and innocent, until he finally parted away from Shizuo, when the band stopped playing and announced the next song. Shizuo gladly kissed Izaya back, having a heated battle with just only their lips for what seemed like ages, just until the slow song finally finished. He let out a soft whine as raven rip of his lips away from him, he continued staring into Izaya's eyes, but unwrapped his arms from informant's waist.

"Hmm, thanks for a first slow dance of my life, Shizu-chan. You made it unforgettable." Izaya smiled at his lover brightly, but then he shifted a little, unsure what to do since the next song still didn't start to play. The singer was saying some unimportant nonsense into the microphone. "Nah, Thank _you_." Just when Shizuo was stroking the hair away from Izaya's face, he suddenly remembered that he was in of corner of his eye Izaya noticed a few stares from people around, since they weren't completely unaware of their surroundings now, when the dance was interrupted. "Eh... do you wanna stay here, Shizu-chan?" Izaya focused solely at Shizuo once again, he couldn't care less what a bunch of unknown people think about them, but still he would rather enjoy Shizuo's presence in less overpopulated place.

Seeing Izaya shift around nervously, Shizuo glanced around the room, only to be greeted by some uncanny eyes. Soft chattering was getting louder by the second as more people started to notice them, some had different reactions either negatively or not. "Izaya. Let's get outta here. I don't give a fuck what these people think of us." And with that, he grabbed the smaller man's hand and dashed out of the restaurant. Some people turned to look at them as they left, a few girls were snickering and clapping while some men just winced in disgust.

With a soft sigh Izaya followed Shizuo obediently out of the restaurant into the lobby, the redness of his cheeks subsiding thanks to the cooler air in the bigger room. "People are so shallow-brained, aren't they?" He uttered with a tint of haughtiness and contempt as he looked straightforward, not taking a glance at blonde, until he calmed his bubbling emotions a bit. Only after he threw the unpleasant end of the dance behind his head, he turned to Shizuo with unaffected smile. "Ne, are we heading to our room now?" He tilted his head quizzically, stroking Shizuo's cheeks softly with his thumb to sooth blonde's frowning face.

Shizuo made it out the restaurant with a sigh, still holding Izaya's hand protectively. After some time of calming down, he looked at info-broker with a smile that soon ended up with laughter. "Yeah, I'm glad we're out of there. They can think whatever the hell they want." Shrugging it off like it was nothing, he leaned into Izaya's touch as he caressed his cheeks appreciatively, closing his tired eyes. "S'getting pretty late right now, after the dinner. We can spend the rest of Valentine's day in our room." And returning Izaya's advances, he stroked and patted raven's head before heading to the elevator to their room. "Ya know, I should've carried you bridal style out of there." He commented teasingly as they got in, the sliding door closing.

"Oh my god, ladies would faint if you did it, Shizu-chan~" Izaya gasped dramatically as he pretended to be horrified by the idea (even when he actually really was a little taken aback by it), and he followed Shizuo into the cabin of elevator. "Wanna hear something funny?" He looked at the other with a smirk while he leaned against the wall of the elevator. "I heard one chick utters 'Why are all the good guys either taken or gay?' when we were passing around and I can tell you that the expression of her husband was good enough compensation for that faux-pas down there~" He snickered amused, reactions of his simple-minded humans always entertained him.

Shizuo got in the lift and punched the correct floor number of their room, then he crossed his arms while listening to Izaya carefully. "Did she really say that? She shouldn't said it in front of her husband like that..Pisses me off.." He sighed as he felt the pressure of the lift as it went up, then he also joined in with Izaya's chuckling. Although his cheeks were sort of red as Izaya mentioned that they were the best couple out there shamelessly. "Dunno about that, flea.. I just don't want you to look at anyone else but me."

"How can it even cross your mind that I would pay any attention to anybody except you? I don't count them as beings on my level, Shizu-chan, thus I'm not interested in the more than in guinea pigs." Izaya explained his point of view calmly, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders as if what he was saying was obvious thing. "Now I know where the saying 'green with envy' came from." He commented with another wave of snickering, just when the elevator stopped at the right floor. "They can all die from jealousy, because we're totally the best couple in this and any other universe." He nudged Shizuo playfully and took his hand into his again, dragging the blonde into the fancy apartment.

As the lift stopped and the door opened, Shizuo obediently got dragged by his smaller partner. As they reached the door, he unlocked it and stepped inside the room. Letting out the biggest sigh ever, he kicked off his shoes and collapsed on one of the fancy couches in the hotel room. "Now that.. was weird." He laughed in amusement as he thought back about the predicament that just happened.

Izaya stepped into the room just after Shizuo and closed the door behind him, throwing a slightly worried look at the other. "Hmm, it wasn't really the best way how to end the evening, being ostracized by a crowd of homophobic people. In Tokyo it's not such a big deal, but the smaller the city is, the bigger are the prejudices." He walked over to couch and ran his fingers through Shizuo's blonde locks. "Are you okay? I know that you don't like it when people give you funny looks."He slid his hand lower and cupped blonde's cheek. "Don't let it bother you too much, ne~?"

Shizuo listened carefully to Izaya's rant with half attention, rubbing his eyes with his wrists. "I know, I know. I wasn't bothered at all by people like that." He acted somewhat defensive as he opened his eyes, and finally calmed down, feeling a whole lot better when Izaya touched his cheeks. "I'm fine. The dinner was nice, so was the slow-dancing. And you were cute since it was your first time." Chuckling, he sat up on the couch and yawned. "I ain't gonna let people's opinion annoy me.." He sighed again and stood up from the couch, removing his coat. "Izaya, you wanna use the shower first?"

"Okay~" Izaya smiled in relief that Shizuo's mood wasn't totally wrecked by the people's stupidity and he waved his hand at him. "Nah, you can go first, I wanna do something before that." He walked over to wardrobe after shooing the blonde into the bathroom. Shizuo tossed a look at Izaya behind his shoulder as if wondering what the informant were gonna do first, but then he brushed it off since he wanted a hot shower. "Hmmkay." As he went to his wardrobe, he pulled out some comfortable clothes for the night he brought from home, consisting of a large T-shirt and some sweatpants. Leaving Izaya to take care of some business, he stepped in the bathroom and stripped, going inside the shower. The hot water running on his skin was relaxing and destressing, as it massaged the area on his neck. But just as he was done, he felt his cock rising up. "Shit, not now." He tried hard not to get too aroused, and was successful.

Izaya took off his sweater and pulled out some more comfortable clothes for sleeping, leaving them on the couch, so he could change into it when he go to the shower later. Then he took the hotel phone and ordered a tea for himself and after a second of thinking for Shizuo too. After it was done, he pulled out his phone and checked his e-mail, sending few important messages to Namie, so she can take care of them while he's away. Just after he finished, there's knocking on the door. He went to open and let the errand boy bring the tea set in the room. The guy left the tea on the table in front of the couch and he asked whether he should leave a kettle there. "Sure, thank you." *Izaya nodded since he's pretty sure he'll want to make some tea in the morning and later too, so it'll be convenient to have a kettle in the room. Errand-boy took his tips and left the room, while Izaya sat down on the couch and took one cup with hot drink into his hands, sniffing the delicious aroma. "Ah, just what I need." He mused softly before he took a sip.

Shizuo walked out of the shower wearing a robe and the sweet aroma of tea quickly filled his nose. "Since when did that got here?" He mumbled and changed into his pajamas before walking towards the couch. "Izaayaa, the shower's free. Mind if I have some of that?" He slowly approached the tea and poured some for himself.

"Sure, Shizu-chan, I was generous enough to order some tea for you too." Izaya snickered and finished his cup of tea, putting it down on the table. "I'm going to shower now." He took his sleeping clothes with himself into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The room was warm and a bit steamy from the time when Shizuo had his own shower, but Izaya liked it because he didn't get cold when he stripped. Letting his clothes on the shelf, he entered the shower and let the hot water massage his lithe body. "Aaah, this is paradise." He sighed in pleasure as all the stiffened muscles relaxed. After few minutes he walked out of there, fresh and clean. He dried himself and put on his grey hoodie and black pants together with a pair of socks. He knew all too well, how easily he can get cold, so he wasn't going to risk it, because he didn't want to spend the rest of the week in bed with cold. He cleaned his teeth, took his clothes and went back to the room.

Shizuo took a long gulp from the tea, the hot liquid in his throat did a good job keeping him warm for the night. As he quietly waited for flea to finish the shower, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his brother to let him know that he visited the cold regions of Japan, just so that they could catch up. Once he's done with that he put his cup back at the table in front of the couch, and sure enough Izaya came back from the shower. "Didn't you fall asleep from boredom, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya grinned at his lover while putting his clothes into the wardrobe.

"..Nah, I'm still alive." Swinging his legs, Shizuo got off the couch and walked towards his wardrobe, placing the bag inside so that it doesn't take as much space. "If there's nothing else you wanna check out then we can call it a night." He was the first to crawl on top of the bed, fluffing up a pillow and then laying on top of it. "Ahh, this is the life."

"I think today was eventful enough already, I don't wanna wander out of here until the late morning." Izaya stretched his arms above his hand and swung from side to side to stretch his back. A little bit of exercise never hurts. The hoodie lifted with his movements and revealed his navel, as he watched the blonde amused. "Is the bed so comfortable?"

"Try it for yourself.."

The curiosity got the better out of Izaya, as he jumped on the bed from where he's standing with a childish squeal. "Weee~" He landed on his stomach with his arms and legs widely spread, few rose petals that were still lingering on the covers went flying into the air. "Mmm, it's like sleeping on a cloud~" He chuckled while he rolled over on his back.

Shizuo's eyes were closed but were then forced open when Izaya jumped on the bed, feeling himself bounce on the bed. "Oii, not so hard. I fucking swear you're like a child stuck in an adult's body." Shizuo smirked and then took the covers, getting under them. He rolled over to his side and rested his chin on his hand, staring at the other man fondly, from Izaya's hair to his neck, he looked lower to the short, black pants that informant wore. Spreading his arms open, he shot a sheepish smile at the raven as if expecting him to scoot closer to him. "Well? Don't you want some warmth, Izayaaa-kun?"

"How could I refuse such a tempting offer?" Izaya returned the smile and crawled straight into Shizuo's open arms, his hands sneaking under blonde's loose shirt. "Hmm, my personal heater never fails to satisfy me." He chuckled as he ran his slightly cold hands up and down Shizuo's warm skin, snuggling to his beloved monster. "Ne, if I'm a child stuck in an adult's body, as you said, doesn't it make you pedophile?" Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes with provocative smirk lingering on his lips. "Ara, ara~ I learn new facts about you every day, Shizu-chan. Your dark secrets are coming to the light~" He snickered teasingly.

Shizuo grinned a coquettish smile and immediately huggled close to Izaya, slipping his hand under informant's grey hoodie, rubbing up and down Izaya's spine tenderly with his palm. "Your hands are cold." He rested his head on the pillow while he held Izaya in his chest, before he chuckled mildly at the teasing. "What are you saying? I don't have interest in anybody else but you, you should know that." He closed his eyes and then he slid his hand lower to Izaya's back, slipping it in raven's shorts. He squeezed one of Izaya's buttcheeks playfully. "Izaya." Blonde sniffed informant's neck, his breathe puffing against Izaya's skin. "I got some energy left..What about you?" He mumbled suggestively.

"Mmm~" Izaya bit into his cheek from inside to stop the whimper, when Shizuo's hand suddenly groped his ass. "Haa~? You really need to ask, Shizu-chan?" He shifted a bit, moving his hands to Shizuo's hair and buried his head deeper into the soft pillows, exposing his neck completely to his lover. "I took it for granted that you prepare some sweet surprise for me in the night, since you didn't give me any Valentine's gift. You're not going to disappoint me, ne?" He answered with a sly smirk.

"Since when did I ever disappoint you in this?" Shizuo smirked and got up, taking Izaya's arms off of him. He shifted in a position where his head was in between informant's thighs, and looked up to Izaya with cold, serious eyes. "Tsk~ Here's your 'gift', flea. Enjoy it while we're here." As he slipped his hand on raven's shorts, he pulled the elastic hem of it down to Izaya's thighs, exposing his cock. "View me as your 'slave' or something. Izaya.." He leaned in and kissed the tip of Izaya's cock with his moist, hot lips. "..-sama." He just couldn't resist adding the extra at the back and smirked, before he licked his lips and swallowed Izaya's member, sparking arousal.

Izaya watched the other moving between his legs with interest and growing excitement in his lower regions in expectation of something gorgeous, since the feelings that Shizuo stirred in him during their sexual plays are always like that. But his eyes widened in surprise upon hearing Shizuo's statement and when the blonde said his name with the godlike honorific, his lips curled into wide, childish grin. Though it was soon washed away by moans slipping out of his mouth, when Shizuo's lips wrapped around his length and slid it deeper into warm wet cavern of Shizuo's mouth. "Hnn, Shizuo~" He hissed the blonde's name passionately, arousal making him shudder when his cock becomes harder by every suck and lick delivered to it by Shizuo's addictive tongue. "You're amazing... I want you. Take me..." He whispered with his eyes tightly shut and toes curled in pleasure. But then Shizuo's words resonated in his mind and the sudden idea popped out in the back of his mischievous mind. "But before that..." He tangled his fingers in blonde's hair and pulled lightly, willing to give up on the superb blow-job just to see his wish granted. "Make a little strip show for me, ne~? I would like to see you dance again tonight." He gave Shizuo a cheeky and little gasping smile.

As Shizuo enjoyed Izaya's reaction from the blowjob, the sweet moans that escaped from raven's lips fills him up with glee, even though he hasn't touched himself yet. After another lick and a suck, he gave the other a confused look when Izaya tilted his head back, resulting in a wet pop as he's forced to slide informant's length out from his throat. "Hnn?" Izaya's length just rested on his lips sexily as he stared into auburn eyes to process the odd request of his lover. "Strip show?" He slowly realized that Izaya wanted him to dance the second time in the room, and his face darkened a reddish colour, in embarrassment and anger. "Oi, I'm not a girl. You _know_ how much I can't dance, flea! But i-if you want to see me take my clothes off then I-I guess I could do that・・・" Near the end he slowed down his speech shyly and pulled back, sitting up on the bed. Without saying anything else, he started to pull his T-shirt over his head to reveal his even, toned-out chest and his abs. And then he tossed the shirt aside and sat on his knees, pulling his sweatpants off, already having a hard-on.

Izaya chuckled softly when he saw dark blush covering Shizuo's face. "Oh, I know very well that you're not a girl, Shizu-chan. But you said I can order you around tonight." His grin stayed on his lips as he watched Shizuo to go along with his wish in the end, his eyes gazing at the other with lust and affection. The tip of his tongue moistened his lips as he's appreciating the sexy sight in front of his, his eyes sliding up and down Shizuo's bare body. "You're gorgeous, Shizu-chan." He breathed out in husky voice, his slick member twitching impatiently. He lifted himself up to his knees, pulling the hoodie over his head and tossing it to side before he crawled to the blonde. He ran his hands up Shizuo's chest, rubbing his palms against the blonde's nipples, before he wrapped his arms around his beloved beast's neck, gazing straight into hazelnut eyes as he faced Shizuo. "I want you." He uttered breathlessly and leaned closer for a kiss, pressing his erection against Shizuo's at the same time.

Shizuo's blush darkened a tad as he heard that he's gorgeous, filing him up with a strange, elating sensation after many years of enduring 'monster' from Izaya. He watched the other closely as Izaya also pulled the hoodie off, his eyes admiring informant's smooth, creamy skin. He let out a hiss as Izaya brushed his hand against his nipples, probably a slight bit from cold hands, but it soon disappeared because he was distracted by Izaya's mesmerizing, auburn eyes. "..Izaya.." He let out raven's name softly before he got kissed, sliding his tongue in tandem with the smaller man as he explored Izaya's mouth hotly, their sweet kiss getting deeper and slower. "Mmm.." He moaned in Izaya's mouth, sending waves of vibrations across their connected lips and as soon as their erections pressed, he leaned forward and thrust his member to Izaya's sharply.

"Hnn~" Izaya responded with a soft whimper to Shizuo's moan and a pressure of blonde's body against his makes him shudder in glee. He unwrapped his arms and reached behind himself, under the pillow, where he strategically placed a crucial equipment, but his lips were still melding with blonde's in a passionate kiss. His tongue didn't succumb to the other so easily this time as he attacked Shizuo's mouth with it, not just letting Shizuo explore the nooks of his own cavern. With a bottle of lube in his hand he finally pulled away, catching his breath in harsh pants. "You surely know what to do with this, Shizu-chan~" Still panting he smiled at Shizuo slyly, shoving the small bottle into his hand. As he handed it over to the blonde, he shifted his body so he could wrap his legs around his lover, making himself rather comfortable sitting in Shizuo's lap in the middle of bed, his arms returning to the embrace around Shizuo's shoulders. Giving the blonde time to prepare him for penetration, he moved his his face to Shizuo's neck, nibbling and sucking on it softly, leaving a small love mark at the collar bone in the process.

Shizuo panted softly, licking his canines as Izaya pulled away from him to get the lube. "Did you bring that? Or did the hotel have it?" He blinked as he grabbed the bottle of lube of Izaya's hands, having a close inspection on it. It was kind of different to what he was used to back at home but he didn't think about it too much. He didn't notice Izaya sitting on his lap and facing him because he was busy uncapping the lube, the strong scent of strawberry filling the room.

"Oh, I bought it specially for this trip." Izaya explained as he glanced between the lube and Shizuo's surprised face, his lips curled into amused smile. "As much as I love you, Shizu-chan, I don't wanna you to rip me apart...Since you're quite endowed in this area." He whispered teasingly into Shizuo's ear, emphasizing his words with a roll of his hips, his cock bumping into blonde's, what earned a moan from him. "I know you like strawberries, so it wasn't really hard to pick the flavour...hnnn~"

"Sweet." Shizuo commented with amusement and ran a generous amount of it on his fingers. Getting comfortable on the bed, he grunted softly when he felt Izaya's mouth breathing against his neck, his cock twitching impatiently. Then he used both of his palms to separate Izaya's butt cheeks apart, sliding his slick finger in between the crack teasingly. As it finally settled on Izaya's entrance, he plunged a finger inside and massaged informant's inner walls round so that he get used to intrusion, and then feeling confident, he inserted another finger from his other hand and leaned close to Izaya's shoulder. "You're like a virgin again..." He whispered in raven's ear.

Izaya whimpered at the cold sensation on his entrance and his breath hitched for a second when Shizuo plunged his long finger beyond the ring of muscles. He rested his forehead on Shizuo's shoulder and took deep breaths, relaxing his tensed muscles when Shizuo started to scissor him. "Mmm...It's a wonder that I'm not loosen more after all those times with you, Shizu-chan, ne~?" He responded with a hint of amusement, starting to feel the pleasure overtake the pain. "Ah, there!" He dug his nails into Shizuo's skin when blonde's finger softly brushed against his prostate, sending a wave of tingling sensation up Izaya's spine.

"After all the times we did it, I'm kinda surprised too." Shizuo's smirk stretched on his lips as he concentrated on making Izaya as comfortable as possible, thrusting his fingers in and out so that Izaya's muscles contracted and relaxed, letting him in. And then as he inched his fingers deep inside, he's surprised and snapped his head to raven when Izaya moaned out loud, letting him know that he found the spot. "Heh, found it." Holding Izaya's body closer to him, Shizuo leaned in and licked informant's lips, sucking on Izaya's bottom lip as he brushed his fingers on the bundle of nerves inside the other, probing it repeatedly. He moaned as he felt Izaya's ass suddenly suck him in, and adding the final finger he stretched the raven evenly the best he could, before unceremoniously pulling the fingers out. "Ready?" He asked, already sweat coated his temple. He took his and Izaya's cock together, which were lined against each other and delivered some strokes, so that the precum spread about on his length.

Shizuo's ministrations left him hot and aroused to the point where it almost hurt, but Izaya was willing to withstand this kind of 'pain' anytime, since he always felt so complete when he's with Shizuo. "Hmm~" He nodded softly to Shizuo's question and let out few more sweet moans when Shizuo touched his hard-on. Deciding that it's more than enough after a few strokes, he lifted himself a bit, supporting his body thanks the tight embrace around blonde's neck. "Ready, Shizu-chan?" He purred lustfully, letting Shizuo position his exposed tip against his stretched hole. Then Izaya sat slowly back in Shizuo's lap, impaling himself deeply. He hissed a little at the feeling of intrusion, but since there's something completely alluring at the feeling of Shizuo's hot, thick rod brushing against his insides, Izaya soon got used to the feeling of being completely full. "A-amazing..." He groaned, gazing into Shizuo's eyes with half-focused look, while he rolled his hips around, sliding Shizuo's even deeper until he felt Shizuo touch his sweet spot. "Aaaah~" He cried out softly from pleasure and threw his head back, biting his lips in concentration as he lifted his hips again, ready to start to ride his lover.

"Sh-shit..So good~" Shizuo gasped as he shut his eyes in searing pleasure, feeling Izaya's ass swallowing his length slowly. The sensitive tip of his cock twitched and throbbed against Izaya's inner walls, and he had to resist the urge to thrust himself inside his lover strongly. "Ha...I-zaya...Deeper." He told Izaya softly and moaned out raven's name as the informant's rolled his hips, feeling himself getting sucked in deeper and deeper. Shizuo lifted his hips to meet with Izaya's rolls as slim man's ass engulfed his length to the hilt. There was a surging numb of pleasure that shot throughout his system, and he wrapped his arms around Izaya to hold him closer to him, as if not letting the other go anytime soon. He felt his length hitting the familiar spot inside Izaya, the spot he would recognize anywhere, knowing the position so well. He took a deep breathe after Izaya lifted his hips back up, and felt his length brush against informant's inner walls as Izaya pulled up. "Uhn." Shizuo mentally prepared himself for the tight heat to surround him again.

With a one firm thrust heIzaya pushed Shizuo deep inside again, piercing his own body with force that made him let out a loud moan. "Aaah~" He trembled slightly thanks to vibrant sensation and started to ripple in Shizuo's arms, lifting his hips to ride blonde's member in slow, but satisfying pace. His own cock leaked little pearls of precum as it rubbed against Shizuo's stomach with each of his moves, the friction made Izaya quicken his pace a bit as he sought more of it. "I..like..this position.." He purred quietly in between puffs of hot breath that were landing on Shizuo's lips, since they were so close. He didn't specify why he liked it, since thanks to mindblowing sensations it was hard enough to concentrate on articulating anything coherent, but he showed the reason to Shizuo in the next moment. "Shizuo..hnn~" His lips looked for blonde's, to lure them into long sensual kiss, soft nibbles taking turns with sultry dance of tongues. He let Shizuo swallow the muffled moan each time Shizuo's penis touched the sweet spot in depths of his body. With orgasm approaching, droplets of sweat sprouted on his forehead as he fought with a slight fatigue to keep the pace going, what's becoming a challenge for him since all his being is turning into wobbly bundle of pleasure.

The hot bliss just kept on building and building as Izaya rode Shizuo slowly, deeply and most of all passionately. With the feel of Izaya's member brushing against his stomach closely, and intimately, it only added to the pleasure Shizuo was getting, in a way from seeing Izaya's flushed and incredibly aroused face. "Ha..I like it..too.." Shizuo answered Izaya's statement in a daze, wrapping his arms around informant, feeling connected and loved. As Izaya closed his lips on his, he let out a pleased groan and kissed the other back just as deeply, having a wet, tongue lock with his lover. The vibrations from the kiss were like a shock throughout his body, sending his mind spinning. It was slow, tender and emotional as he didn't move his hips, instead he just stayed there and gave Izaya complete control over their pace. His orgasm hit him soon after, and before he knew it, semen squirted from his length. He came inside Izaya, stroking his cheek, while he was still kissing him.

With few more flounces Izaya could feel the eruption of hot semen inside him, filling him completely. In the same moment he reached his own blissful end, climaxing on Shizuo's stomach with a soft cry, breaking the soft and soothing kiss that Shizuo provided him. "Ahh~" His vision turned white behind his closed eyelids and he languished in blonde's arms, momentarily paralyzed by the sensation. He didn't have enough energy to let go, so he rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder, breathing on blonde's neck as he gasped for air. His lips curled into sated smile as he enjoyed the afterglow with Shizuo still sheathed inside. "That was sweet, Shizu-chan." He mewled after he pulled himself together after a moment and with a stretched arm he reached for tissues that he conveniently placed next to his pillow. He lifted his hips to pull Shizuo's softening member out and caught the leaking liquid with a tissue, so it didn't stain the sheets too much. After he threw the paper on the ground, he cleaned blonde's stomach with another tissue, one arm still placed around Shizuo's neck, keeping the lotus position. It took Shizuo a long time to regain his composure after his satisfying release, and blonde could only watch the other as Izaya cleaned them both up.

"Nice dot after nice day, right?" With a warm smile Izaya pressed his lips against Shizuo's in a soft peck and then he finally collapsed on the bed and snuggled the cover. "I think I'll sleep like a log." He finished the sentence with cute yawn.

"Mm, best sex in the winter ever." Shizuo smiled against Izaya's lips as raven pecked him and let him go at the exact moment Izaya slumped back on the king-sized bed, and he finally took the lube that was lying on the bed to cap it back. "Always prepared wherever you go." He commented with a snicker and crawled beside Izaya on the bed, placing the bottle of lube on the nightstand instead of hiding it under informant's pillow. "I brought two bottles...Just in case~" Izaya smirked as he watched Shizuo clean up the lube. He stretched his naked body comfortably, relaxing the numbness in his muscles, which he realized just when the after-glow subsided.

Shizuo got off the bed and took his shirt. "That's more than prepared." He mumbled at the idea of two bottles of lube in the room and wore his t-shirt, wriggling in to fit in it. The he picked Izaya's hoodie as well and tossed it at Izaya. "What's the point of bringing these if we're always doing it." He sighed in amusement and urged the other to wear the grey hoodie. "Here, at least put this on before you'll get cold or something."

Izaya huffed when Shizuo threw the hoodie on him out of blue, but since his temperature is also going down quickly when he's not involved in passionate act anymore, he sat up and wore it, looking around for his black pants. He rolled over to edge of the bed a reached for it, putting it on as well. "Hmm? Shizu-chan doesn't need clothes, eh~?" He shot the blonde amused look with foxy smile lingering on his lips when he rolled back to middle of the bed, making himself comfortable in the sea of white and pink pillows.

Shizuo crouched down and reached to find his sweatpants, which got under the bed for some reason, before putting it on. "Shut up, even I can't stand the temperature without at least some coverings.." After that he got on the bed again, the weight of him results in a soft creak from the corners of the bed. Writhing to fit under the covers, he closed the night light, the room becoming dark.

"You know, I won't complain if you wanted to walk around naked. It's strictly limited to the area of this room though, naturally." Izaya chuckled. "I bet you wouldn't be able to do it. Shizu-chan would die from embarrassment~" He laughed more at the idea, seeing clearly Shizuo's flushed face in his mind.

"Like hell I'll walk around naked. You'll take a picture of me in your phone, probably." Shizuo smirked and then snuggled close to Izaya.

"Eh? You're few months late when you didn't want me to have few piquant photos of you in phone, Shizu-chan~" Izaya snickered teasingly, snuggling to Shizuo and enjoyed the warmth radiating from blonde's body. "Ne, when do you want to wake up tomorrow?" He whispered quietly in the darkness, sleep slowly coming to him.

"Hmmngn. 9 am. How's that sound..?" Shizuo mumbled as his nose was buried in black hair so his voice was barely heard, but there was a hint of amusement behind his tired eyes.

"Mmm...We're going to dog-sledding, right? I'll totally beat you in that, Shizu-chan..." Izaya muttered almost inaudibly and in the next moment he was already sleeping soundly in Shizuo's embrace.

Shizuo only tightened his embrace to Izaya as if to disagree to informant's statement. "Nah, I'm gonna beat you instead..Just go to sleep." As he breathed out evenly, he felt himself getting drifted into a blissful slumber.

* * *

_Thank you for reading~ Reviews will make me and Shizu-chan happy ^^ _

_Shizuo and Izaya had a pretty sweet Valentine's day, don't you think so? It was a nice day for authors of this story too. How about you? Let us know in the review~_

_Next time: Dog sledding! Who let the dogs out, woof woof woof :P_


End file.
